Since its introduction, an electronic candle has enjoyed more and more advocacies from people for its safety and convenience, energy saving and environmental friendliness, and especially in Europe and America, has a trend of gradually replacing traditional candles.
However, most of existing electronic candles have only a single-colored light-emitting body with no dynamic effect and no feeling of flickering lights, and is lack of reality and a high degree of simulation; or some electronic candles with swinging functions are invented, but those are complex in swinging structure inside and higher in cost.